1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for cutting a web of paper and for applying an adhesive tape to the cutting edge of the web of paper.
2. Background Art
In the continuous working of webs of paper, for instance during the production of corrugated board, it is necessary to join the uncoiled webs of paper by their ends for continuous working to be possible. It is in particular desirable to joint the end of the webs of paper that are to be united, i.e. to butt-joint and unite them by means of an adhesive tape. Adhesive tapes are available, which are single-face lined by an adhesive layer and have a structure similar to paper. In the case of a butt joint, a so-called flying splice, there is no need for this part to be cut out during subsequent working. A drawback resides in that such a butt joint can only be produced manually. In particular manual implementation is very complex, owing to the required accuracy of the butt joint. Because of these complex implementation, only a lapping joint has been used in practice between the ends of two webs of paper to be united, as a result of which this joint section had to be cut out in the subsequent working process.